pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Materiamancer
The Materiamancer knows more about materia than any other class and gains the most benefit from it. Though they lack traditional spell-casting, spells cast from materia wielded by a master materiamancer rivals even the greatest of sorcerers. Role: '''Though the materiamancer does not have traditional spellcasting, they make up for this with powerful control over materia. '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: D6 Class Skills The Materiamancer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int) and Use Magic Device (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: '2 + Int Modifier. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Materiamancer is proficient with Simple Weapons, Light Armor, and Medium Armor, but not shields. 'Materia' A materiamancer does not have traditional spellcasting, instead, they cast spells from materia, however, they use their own caster level when using them rather than the maximum level of the materia in question. All materia used by a materiamancer can be used twice as much per day. The materiamancer has the unique ability to affix a single materia to any item to which they are equipped except for slot-less items. The DC for any spell cast from materia by a materiamancer is 10 + 1/2 of the materiamancer's level + the materiamancers Intelligence Modifier. 'Materia Master' A materiamancer is familiar with the workings of materia and may select two materia from each of the following lists to begin play with. Magic: 'Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Darkness, Light, Leaf, Glass, Magma and Thunder. '''Summon: '''Old, Rustic, Ghastly, Hidden, Feathered and Blue. '''Independent: '''Spell, Health, Speed, Vigor and Bright. 'Appraisal Starting at 2nd level, a materiamancer may appraise a gemstone to reveal the types of materia that could be transmuted from it. Doing so takes an appraise check. To be successful the result of the appraise check should be higher than the value of the gem divided by 10. 'Transmute Gemstone' Starting at 2nd level, a materiamancer may transmute an appraised gemstone into a piece of materia. The type of which is dependent on the properties of the gemstone being transmuted. 'Slots' At 3rd, 10th and 20th level, a materiamancer may affix an additional piece of materia to a piece of equipment to a maximum of four pieces of materia per piece of equipment at level 20. Slotless equipment cannot have materia affixed to it. 'Rapid Growth' Starting at 4th level, a materiamancer's understanding of the way materia grows becomes greater. This allows materia equipped to a materiamancer to grow at a rate of 20% of the materiamancer's gained experience instead of the usual 10%. 'Refresh Materia' Starting at 5th level and at every 5 levels thereafter, (10, 15, 20) the materiamancer may once per day, refresh the daily uses of a piece of materia. This is a swift action. 'Transmute Basic Element' Starting at 6th level, the materiamancer's appraisal ability may be used on various other objects instead of just gemstones, examples are soil, stones, basic metals, dead wood, other dead things, water, salt water, etc. The only things it cannot appraise are Metals, and Living Creatures; Once appraised, the materiamancer may transmute it into a piece of materia. 'Master Craftsman' Starting at 7th level, the materiamancer may add 1/2 of their materiamancer levels to craft and appraise checks. 'Deplete Materia' Starting at 8th level, as a standard action, a materiamancer may make a ranged touch attack in order ban a creature from using materia for 1d8 rounds. 'Support Materia Proficiency' Starting at 9th level, the materiamancer gets a unique type of materia known as support materia. These are transmuted from materials just as other materia are but they are not discovered until after 9th level. Support Materia generally adds effects or empowers the effects of materia that are equipped into the same item as the materia being augmented. 'Materia Fusion' Starting at 11th level, a materiamancer may fuse two materia together to create a brand new materia all together. They may use their appraisal versus the combined value of the materia divided by 100 in order to see what they would make. If they are satisfied with the result, they may fuse it without a chance of failure, however it cannot be reverted to it's original form. 'Transmute Metal' Starting at 12th level, the materiamancer may appraise and transmute all metals to create materia based on their properties. 'Empower Materia Ability' Starting at 13th level, a materiamancer may expend 1/2 of the total uses of an ability on a piece of materia to have it's effect empowered as per the empowered spell meta-magic feat. 'Shifting Materia' Starting at 14th level, the DC of all materia abilities used by the materiamancer is increased by +4. 'Extra Rank' Starting at 16th level, the materiamancer may attain a fourth master rank on all materia. A 3rd rank materia can only gain experience while equipped by a materiamancer with this ability. However a 4th rank materia or master ranked materia, may be given to others after attaining it's final level. 'Jewelforger' Starting at 17th level, a materiamancer has a knack with gemstone based crafting. And rings, amulets and other pieces of jewelry gain magical properties as if a Vicar had cast the imbue gemstone spell on the gem beforehand. 'Transmute Organism' At 18th level, a materiamancer may transmute a willing, unconscious, dying or disabled creature into a materia by making a coup de grace attempt. Though otherwise helpless creatures by effects such as hold and paralyze are not affected by this. 'Empower Materia Ability' Starting at 19th level, a materiamancer may expend all of the total uses of an ability on a piece of materia to have it's effect quickened as per the quickened spell meta-magic feat. 'Materiabreak' At 20th level a materiamancer has powerful manipulation over materia and the following effects and abilities are now available to them. All offensive magic materia abilities become ranged touch attacks and are considered to be keen, doubling their critical threat range. The materiamancer may now break down fused materia, reverting it to it's original type. All summoning materia adds 1/2 of the materiamancer's intelligence modifier to it's caster level.